


Sweet On You

by TheCarrot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Borrow a cup of sugar trope, Cat BB-8 (Star Wars), Cookies, Fluff, Krampus Kinkathon, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe's undisclosed brothers, also, food as flirting, half nekkid Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: When Finn steps out of the shower, only to hear a knock at the door, he fully expects it to be Rey.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

> Guyyysss loook!!! I filed a fluff prompt!! It's not just gratuitous smut!! Am I turning over a new leaf for 2021??
> 
> For 🎄WEEK 5🎄 COOKIES!
> 
> (Any spelling mistakes are my own because I've had a bottle of wine, two beer and some rum... HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR EVERYONE!)
> 
> btw: no, the answer is no. my other two fills are just smut, I don't care how late they are. This is my prompt and I will post shit when I deem it done....

When Finn steps out of the shower, only to hear a knock at the door, he fully expects it to be Rey trying to get in. 

Rey; who has already forgotten her key three times this month. Rey; whom he had seen leaving a few hours ago, nose firmly buried in her textbook as she makes her way to Solo’s mechanical shop for a short evening shift. 

Finn does not expect it to be the _hot neighbour_.

Not at all. Shit. “Um.” He stares.  


“H-hi...” The man greets. Cheeks darkening and Finn screams inwardly at the rather obvious feeling of Poe ‘Fucking’ Dameron, of apartment B1, attempting not to let his eyes wander to where Finn is now desperately clasping at the tiny towel around his waist. 

It’s not working.

“Hi.” Finn greets thinly, embarrassment clawing at him. Yet he stays where he is. Right there In the middle of his doorway; directly before the _hot neighbour_ Finn has only been eyeing since he moved into the building. Standing there with only a towel on— 

He cuts off his line of thinking. He’s done far more horrifying things than this he’s sure. Albeit nothing springs to mind just then, but surely something will come to to him later.

“C-can I help you?” Finn asks.

Poe seems to shake himself. Blinking rapidly and clearing his throat before holding up the glass measuring cup he’s got held awkwardly in his hands. “Hi, uh, I live next door… Um, Hi, Poe by the way... My name is Poe.” The older man fumbles, tries to get a coherent sentence out. But Poe can only cough, finding his voice stuttering with the heat suddenly diffusing in the hallway. Is it warm in here or is it just him? “Um, I was wondering... I know this is going to sound awful. But I- I was wondering if you had any sugar I could borrow?”

A flush crawls up the back of Poe’s neck then. He knows he sounds like one of those cheesy sappy Hallmark movies; but desperate times call for desperate measures. And he had not felt like driving to the next town for groceries after his already long day. Poe does feel like he may need to go dig the scotch out of his freezer after this however. For he had been well aware that his neighbour ‘Finn’ (unknown last name) ((possible Finn Dameron in the future if Poe was lucky)) was cute, the mans girlfriend as well ((ergo, Poe’s not that lucky...). However Poe had NOT been expecting this level of gorgeous Adonis practically laid out before him like a Christmas Eve meal he used to tear into after midnight as a kid…

Well, as his mother used to say... Sweet fucking Jesus, Mary and Joseph. 

Poe licks his lips.

If Finn had a free hand he’d be sorely tempted to face palm right about now. Sugar. It really is the oldest line in the book. Yet... “I take it you’re the one responsible for the way the entire hallway smelling like a sugar factory then?” He’s been smelling it ever since he entered their apartment complex coming home.

Poe, who does actually have a free hand, scratches over the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah,” he admits, “ That’s me, sorry.”

“Hey it’s not a complaint.” Finn chuckles, straightening up and fortifing himself. He can make it through this... this cheesy introduction to the super _hot neighbour_. Finn cocks a head towards the inside of his apartment and waves Poe in. “I’m Finn, come on in for a sec, lemme get changed and I’ll see what we have.”

Horrifyingly, the words, ‘you don’t have to do that’ almost leave Poes lips. Whether he’d meant them for Finn putting on actual clothes or for the younger man to put himself through the effort of searching his cupboards; Poe’s not a hundred percent sure. That's a lie but no one has to know. So instead Poe meekly, and quietly, follows Finn inside. Manages to mutter a heartfelt ‘Thank you’ to Finn as he does so.

Yet, if Poe thought Finn in a towel was bad, he’s proven so terribly narrow minded when the other man steps back out into the entryway with dark jeans (ones that look like they’ve been painted on, oh no) and a soft, worn, red Henley that stretches around Finn’s shoulders. 

Gods, Poe bites his lips and wonders if he’s even going to survive long enough to finish his stupid cookies.

“Sugar you said?” Finn’s voice cuts through Poe’s line of thinking.

“Uh.” Poe startles and tears his eyes away from the thin strip of skin just above the waistband of Finn’s jeans. _Man up Dameron_ , he thinks, _you’re here for sugar, not to sex up the taken neighbour_. “Yes, Icing sugar actually, if you happen to have it… but regular sugar would also work.”

Finn grimaces slightly, wonders if he actually has either of those things in the cupboards. He motions for Poe to follow him into the kitchen and points him towards the pantry. Holds the door open with a cheeky flourish and smirks at Poe. “Can’t guarantee how old any of the stuff in there is, or if it’s what you need, but you’re welcome to any of it.” He offers.

Poe raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I mean, I'll replace everything I borrow when I get to the store tomorrow.” He spies the icing sugar he needs in an un-opened bag on the top shelf. 

The bag looks dusty as hell... well shit.

Amusement breaks out on Finn’s face as he watches his neighbour have to stretch to grab the sugar. Finn’s surprised the sugar is still floppy; isn’t actually sure if powdered sugar goes bad. But he’s not going t be the one to tell Poe that he doesn’t remember when it was actually bought. “Nah, Rey and I aren’t bakers so, help yourself. To be honest we can’t even cook.”

Brown eyes widen in dismay and Poe carefully picks up the un-opened container of baking powder. It’s outdated he notes, but it should still work. He hopes... wow, two years expired. Huh. Poe grabs the bag of regular sugar he sees tucked in behind the boxes of crackers while he’s there and for good measure and- Wow. Still unopened. “Please don’t tell me you and your girlfriend don’t actually live off of delivery?”

Finn stares at him blankly for a moment, completely deadpanned and says. “She’s pretty good at ramen and KD.”

Poe clutches the two bags of sugar to his chest and makes a wounded noise in the back of his throat. Is sure his ancestors are rolling in their graves. “Okay, sugar and my baking aside… you have to let me feed you. Like right now.” It’s a Dameron thing, he reasons to himself as he shuffles his way out of the food cupboard. Every person in his family, save Nathan, is unwilling to stand by and do nothing when someone is living off of nothing but boxed foods. 

Mostly because Nathan is the one living on boxed foods and beer. Poe digresses.

The younger man chuckles and blinks at his neighbour in confusion. “What?”

“Do you have plans for the rest of the evening?” Poe asks abruptly. Surprised by his own bravado. Or his own stupidity. Depending on however Finn’s answers. Yet when the younger man shakes his head in the negative, Poe continues. “You can come next door and help me decorate cookies. And then let me feed you... you know, as thanks for letting me borrow your sugar.”

“You don’t have too-” Finn starts, but Poe is already waving off his complaints. Passes Finn back the icing sugar and baking powder, and the dark eyed man raises an eyebrow as Poe also grabs a can of pineapple Rey bought a year ago, before closing the door to the pantry. 

“Okay! Let’s do this!” Poe cheers, looping his arm through Finn’s and leading his neighbour out of the kitchen. Doesn't even care that he may be setting himself up for a world of hurt. “One real meal coming up for you. And then cookies.”

Finn blinks in confusion as he’s led out of his kitchen and he does his best to ignore the shiver that travels down his spine at the warm, rough feel of Poe’s hand on his arm.

—

Finn’s not sure what he’s expecting Poe’s apartment to be like. But seeing that it's laid out almost exactly like his own, only with a much more massive assortment of decorations hung up... isn’t it. What surprises him the most however is the sight of the kitchen. Finns jaw drops at the sweets spread out all over the island that spill up and onto the counter. 

Feels his eyes go even wider as he stares at the abundance of cookies and squares just... everywhere. “W-what is all this?”

Poe grimaces, moving forward to not so subtly pile a few dirty spoons into the dishwasher while also sliding a used pan he made the praline for his pecan squares in into the sink. “I... like to bake. Around the holidays it just gets worse.” He admits tossing a used sheet of parchment into the compost. “I just didn’t have enough time to run to the store for all the supplies I needed before I started.” He admits sheepishly.

“Oh... did you have work?” Finn asks, and for lack of any other clear space to put them, sets the sugars in his arms down on a nearby stool. He leans over a wire rack that’s filled with what looks like gingerbread men. They look perfectly cut out and cooked; the likes he’s only seen in the local bakery. The cookies are piled four high and almost overflowing the rack; clearly waiting to be decorated and Finn salivates at the warm spice radiating off of them. “You’re a pilot. Right?” He asks again. He’s seen Poe come home that damned uniform enough times to be sure of the fact. Drooled over the image afterwards as Rey made fun of him At least until Poe's girlfriend came home in her own uniform and Rey would get distracted.

“Guess the flight suit is pretty telling.” Poe grins wryly while nodding. “Yeah, pilot Dameron, that’s me. But even though today was the one day I was allowed to leave the base a little bit early... I still managed to be late to the grocery store!” He grimaces into the plate of food he’s just taken from the fridge. Motions with it towards the back of the oversized black couch that separates the dining room from the living room. On top of the cushions there, are two cats; a big fat white one with grey rings around it’s torso and tail, while the other is skinnier with orange and white stripes, curled up around each other fast asleep.

“My youngest brother called me and he asked if I'd babysit Cat for him while he plays a gig up in New York.” The older man rolls his eyes and slides a few more bowls into the dishwasher. “And since he gets along with Bee I was the only one who could really take him. So I had to drive all the way to his place and then back home, and I ended up missing the closing time. You know how it goes.” 

Finn nods slowly but pauses and shakes his head in the negative. “No, actually, no. I really don’t.” He laughs. “Rey is the closest ting I have to family and we really don't trust each other with crazy breakable things, let alone pets.”

Poe pauses, suddenly horrified. “Oh! I can put them in the other room if you don’t like cats- oh my god, do you have allergies?” Regret flashes through him, nerves suddenly rearing to life as he clutches the fork he had just been about to pass Finn before seeing it caked in whipped cream. 

“Oh no!” Finn raises his hands, immediately backpedaling. “I love animals. We both do.” The younger man scratches at the back of his head sheepishly. “But we both work crazy schedules, and neither of us could be fair to a cat or dog.”

Unbeknownst to Finn, Poe’s heart just melted into a gigantic pile of goo inside his chest at that admission. “Well, I-- I mean, If you’d like, you can go cuddle with Bee and I can bring you some more food and the cookies when they’re done?”

As nice as that sounds, Finn shakes his head again. “You said something about helping you decorate cookies? And I’d like to try. I’ve never done anything like this before.” He laughs and rolls up his sleeves, not seeing the way Poe watches the smooth lines of newly bared skin before tearing his eyes away. “But.... Maybe after? ”

Poe grins widely at the other man, lines forming next to his eyes as he slams the door to the dishwasher that starts immediately. “Sounds great buddy!” And it does. Poe can’t remember the last time he got to bake with someone that wasn’t his dad or his brothers. Or Jess. Least of all someone as cute as Finn. “Alright There’s a bowl in that cupboard there, mind grabbing it for me?”

Finn raises an eyebrow but dutifully follows where Poe is pointing. “You just put like five in your dishwasher man.” However when Finn opens the cupboard there’s another full set of glass nesting bowls sitting there waiting. He eyes them suspiciously before looking at the man behind him. “How many bowls do you have?”

“Too many.” Poe admits, but waves Finn back over with a wide smile “Now what do you want to do first after you eat? Decorate gingerbread people or make the Nanaimo bars ?” Dark eyes blink back at him in confusion and Poe relents, amusement glinting in his eyes as he smiles at Finn. “Sugar or extra sugar?”

Finn feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of Poe’s expression, the smile soft in the Christmas lights the pilot has stung up around the garlands of his kitchen. It makes something warm curl up inside of him and Finn has a sudden realization that Poe is a lot more handsome up close than he ever was in the hallway. Uh-oh. “Sugar?” He hazards.

“Alright, I’ll make the icing for the gingerbread while you eat and then we can double team the decorating. The Nanaimo bars after that and then the pineapple squares sound good.” Poe chuckles, passing Finn a clean fork and getting himself a whisk and then, slowly, they get to work.

-

True to form, Poe does feed him. A plate overfilled with tamales, buñelos and torrejas, and Finn doesn’t feel like moving until New Years. At least not until Poe holds out a bad filled with white royal icing and points him towards the ginger bread men. 

“They’re gingerbread people Finn,” Poe laughs, handing him another, smaller piping bag of red icing, along with a green one. “In this house we don’t conform to gender identities.”

Five minutes later Finn is grimacing down at the massive glob of red icing that had fallen out the back of his piping bag and onto the head of one of the other gingerbread cookies.

Poe is doing his best to keep from laughing. Shoulders shaking as he looks at the crime scene Finn is clearly making of his allowed cookies. “You murdered him Finn. You murdered the poor gingerbread man!” 

The younger man sniffs indignantly. “Them remember? I murdered them. Also this cookie is clearly for Mr. Lector, not Santa.”

Poe drops his own piping bag to the counter and has to bury his face in his arms as laughter overtakes him. Too overcome with Finn’s deadpan humour and the very idea of Finn making a joke out of Poe’s favourite tv show.

Finn lets his own grin pull at his lips and tries not to let his downstairs brain get overjoyed with how cute the laughter makes his already hot neighbour... on Poe.

Nanaimo bars, Finn discovers later on; is a lot like eating the best kind of diabetes in bar form. Poe had only trimmed a little off the edges before putting them into the fridge to chill. But he had offered those bits to Finn who swore to himself that had Poe turned around, even for a second, Finn would have licked every trace of icing and chocolate from the man’s cutting plate. 

-

Poe is making a steadily growing tray of cookies along with a whole other plate of food to send back with Finn for Rey when he makes mention to ask; “So what does your girlfriend like?"

Finn looks up from one of the last gingerbread people he’s decorating, a mummy this time because he ran out of ideas forever ago, while munching on the double chocolate Bailey truffle Poe had brought out o the freezer. “My girlfriend?” He asks in surprise. Oh wait... does Poe think He and Rey...

“Yeah, Uh… I think Jess said her name was Rey?” Poe tries to remember anything past Jess just whining about how cute their lanky, female neighbour was. Poe was far to busy staring at the amazing looking young man now sitting across from him.

“Rey’s not my girlfriend.” Finn chuckles with the sudden realization as to why he couldn’t parse out the night events. He knows he’d caught Poe staring. More than once. More than twice. But If Poe thought that he was doing Rey, well-- Finn grins. Now he knows why Poe was being so obtuse against his usual flirting. Finn puts the finishing touches on the gingerbread person and moves it out of the way so he can rest his tired arms on the counter. Knows what it does to the muscles in his arms (Rey’s told him) as he smirks. “Rey’s more like a sister really…”

“Oh.” Poe manages, too surprised and breath caught in his though with hope. “I-Is that so?”

Adorable, Finn thinks as he nods. “Rey… She doesn’t swing my way, and I don’t fully bat in her direction either.” 

Poe’s jaw drops all the further and he almost misses putting the cherry ball onto the plate for Finn to take home. “A-are you baseball punning your gayness? That’s such a straight thing to do.” He shakes his head even as his chest fills with elation, flush going down the back of his neck. God he's such a sucker for that sense of humour. Grins so widely as Finn’s words strike home; words that prove Finn is available as Poe’d always hoped he’d be. 

“Really?” Finn grins. “Also you're going to complain about my amounts of straightness when you and your girlfriend wear matching uniforms?” He throws the taunt at the older man, knowing it to be false even as he says it.

Poe’s huffs at the younger man. Offended on his own and Jess’s behalf. Yet he quickly susses out the true meaning of Finn’s words. “Jess is my wing-man.” He explains sheepishly. “Literally, my co-pilot at work and... you know, figuratively every time else.”

“Is that so?” Finn raises an eyebrow, meets dark brown eyes with his own and holding them. Watching as Poe swallows nervously, shifting on his spot against the counter.

\--

Poe sends Finn back to his apartment with a tray of sugar cookies, gingerbread people, shortbreads, a dozen Nanaimo bars and a box full of peppermint truffles along with some cherry balls and pineapples squares.

And also with the promise of a date on Saturday.

(And also Rey’s number for Jessika.)


End file.
